megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man Star Force 2 Battle Cards
A list of Battle Cards that appear in Mega Man Star Force 2. Standard Cards Mega Cards Note that damage of SP cards increase depending of how long the player takes to defeat the SP boss that drops it. Maximum damage is reach with a record of 0:10:00 or lower. Giga Cards There are a total of fifteen giga chips in the second game, five per game based on each version. Some normally unattainable cards from this set can be used in other versions via Wave Commands and Blank Cards. Blank Card exclusive These cards can only be obtained by inputting a Wave Command Card into a Blank Card. SP versions of boss cards have a fixed attack value since their respective bosses cannot be fought in the game. Pressing Select while highlighting a transformed Blank Card will allow you to input a new code and change it to the new card. Star Cards Star Cards are cards that increase the power of an identical Battle Card in the Folder. There is a total of 360 Star Cards, but the player is limited to three different Star Cards per Folder. The description of all Star Cards is "Raises Atk Pwr of cards of same name". Link Force Big Bang Cards Main Article: Link Force Big Bang Not technically Battle Cards, Link Force Big Bangs appear in the form of Battle Cards when MegaMan performs a counter in Tribe On, Double Tribe, or Tribe King mode. They are used like regular, screen-dimming Battle Cards. Legend Cards Legend Cards are cards containing a player's Best Combo. They can be obtained by talking with Legendary Master Shin in the Shopping Plaza. Only one Legend Card can be added to the Folder, and it vanishes after one use. Players can carry up to 7 Legend Cards at a time, and they must use or delete them to obtain another. Players can choose the name and description of Legend Cards and add a message to appear when it is used. Its picture is the same as the player's game version. The game has 14 pre-made Legend Cards that can be obtained with Wave Command Cards, including three with Link Force Big Bang "Tribe Attack" cards that can't be registered by in Best Combos. Event Cards Battle Cards that are normally unattainable, and were given out during events. Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Battle Cards listed in the Library have a five-digit number in the bottom left. Those numbers allows players to use the Battle Cards with Star Carrier toys. They were removed overseas, but the instruction manual still mentions them. *MT Magic is pronounced "Empty Magic" (a reference to Hollow's name in the Japanese version). *MT Magic and Le Mu are the only Battle Cards in Mega Man Star Force 2 to use a space in its name. *Zerker's Giga Card, PoisonPhar, is a Program Advance from the Mega Man Battle Network series. *The Lunar Knights Battle Cards from the first game are present in the data of the Japanese version, but they are incomplete and can't be used. Category:Battle Cards Category:Lists